My life But with wings
by Ranaya MCcoy
Summary: 10 kids with 1 enormous secert... they have been blessed with wings. Always treated like freaks, these kids are the world's last hope. The prison they grew up in is making a very dangerous discovery that could change everything... Very first story! Yay! Ages and everything else will be mentioned in the first chapter. Rated T because i can!
1. Prologue

A lab… That's the only place any of us remember growing. Our parents? A test tube and syringe. How do I know that? Because I saw our youngest member, Rikka, come in as a newborn baby, not even 1 month old. Maybe 5 days old. We have lived in dog crates for 5 years, 2 crates in a different room. The only person that ever kept me calm in times of danger was my right-wing man, Ikuto. He always knows what do when I hear someone of our group start screaming. Me and Ikuto were grafted with wings at the same time. We were apparently born at the same time, same day, same month, same year, so we celebrate with a hug and a secret dinner with the food that one of us managed to steal from the white coats. We all use one word for that. Survival. We all know that. We are a flock of 10, one of the largest groups to band together at Easter. Our wings are different, so you'll be able to tell us apart if you see us flying through the air. Kukai's have dark teal and yellow tips; Rima's have a green tinge; Ikuto's are midnight blue, like his hair; Utau's are white with a blood red top; Yaya's have a pink tinge; Nadeshiko's have a lavender tinge; Nagihiko's have a dark purple tinge because those two are the only twins; Hikaru's have a light yellow tinge; Rikka's have an orange tinge; and mine are completely white with a light pink, light blue, light green, and golden yellow top. We are a really rare experiment here at Easter. Easter is a very successful company and is split into three parts, Easter music, the science department, and the main building in charge of everything else. We are in the science department, locked up in dog cages. We have lived there our entire life, some of us more than others. Then after Rikka was blessed with wings, a kind man named Nikaido Yuu unlocks our cages and takes us out of Easter. Two years ago, he disappeared, leaving alone on a cliff. We all knew he was dead, but we never talked about it. Now that he's gone, that makes me the leader. Ever since his disappearance, we've had "normal" lives. At least, so we thought…


	2. A halloween surprise

Ranaya: Hey guys! I can't believe that the first day that this story got published, it already has 2 reviews (which will be thanked in a bit), 3 favorites, and 2 followers! Thank you to -Xx and Lonelyviolin for reviewing and favoriting, a special thanks to Lonelyviolin and Rei Star for following, and finally thanks to Chaotic Luna for favoriting as well.

Amu: Wow, first story and already thanking people. Usually it takes time to start the thank yous.

Ranaya: Well -Xx said it sounded like Maximum Ride, which I actually thought of this when Maximum Ride popped in my head and I was listening to Fly to your heart by Selena Gomez. It sounded like if Shugo Chara and Maximum Ride collided. So thanks to James Patterson and Selena Gomez for my inspiration.

Ikuto: Are you on a creative burst today or something?

Ranaya: Actually, I am. Today at an after school program, I made a mask, a painting and a clay Iggy Boo. Iggy belongs to Blood on the Dance Floor, who I am currently listening to.

Ikuto: Is this after school program "Open Art Studio"?

Ranaya: DANG IT IKUTO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

Amu: Go easy on her Ikuto. She's just a sophomore. She has a lot more going on than you did on Shugo Chara.

Ranaya: You tell him Amu. You try being a sophomore again Ikuto. Oh wait, in my story, you are technically of sophomore age. You, Amu, and Utau.

Utau: Awesome!

Amu: Nice!

Ikuto: …

Ranaya: That'll shut him up. Yaya, will you do the disclaimer?

Yaya: Ranaya-chi doesn't own us, Maximum Ride, or Blood on the Dance Floor!

Ages:

Amu, Utau, Ikuto – 16

Kukai, Nagi, Rima – 14

Yaya, Nadeshiko – 12

Hikairu – 10

Rikka – 6

Ranaya: There are the charas in this story.

_Beep! Beep! Be-!_ I shut my alarm off, forcing myself out of my cozy bed. Looking at the time, I figured I should probably do my daily routine, which is going to window, standing on the edge, fall, and let my wings unfurl. Yes you read right, _wings_. Leaving my flock a note, in case one of them woke up, I head to the door. **(A/N: Don't worry, she is clothed. She wouldn't fly in her pjs.) **When I open the door, it's pouring rain. Deciding not to fly, I head into the kitchen. I see that Su is in the kitchen, and say good morning. I walk by the calendar, noticing today's date. Halloween, the only day that makes me feel happy to have wings. Halloween is the day that you get to dress up like freaks, the one day a year were me and my flock actually blend in. It's also the day that I allow Rikka to have as many pieces of candy she wants. I decide to get out the bag of candy that was hidden since the end of last month. Grabbing the biggest bowl I could find, I pour the entire bag, some of it overflowing onto the floor. Opening the laundry room cabinet, I look for a TV tray, only to find a red blinking light. Staring at the light, I notice that the blinking was speeding up. My instincts told me to grab it but my body told me to run. Guess which one I trust more. Faster than lighting, my hand grabs the light, opens the door and chucks the thing as far as it can. Happy with what my instincts told my body to do, I turn around to grab a TV tray. Once everything is set up, I head back to the kitchen, only to hear the 8 o' clock alarm go off. Meaning if those two aren't down here in fifteen minutes, someone's gonna be antiqued the next morning. **(A/N: Watch the video Sally Stitches gets Antiqued by Jayy von Monroe and you'll understand.)** And it ain't gonna be Utau. Utau would get a different punishment. As I'm waiting in the kitchen, I hear fumbling upstairs. The fumbling is being made more than 1 pair of feet. I run upstairs to the source of the fumbling, Ikuto's room. I open the door, only to find a tied-up Ikuto lying on the ground and someone I swore I would never see again… why it's none other than…

Ranaya: Sorry for the cliff hanger and for the wait! This chapter was supposed to go up on Halloween, but I didn't get the chance. So I kept writing, slowly losing inspiration. Then I decided to try and finish this in nerd club while everyone else was playing dungeons and dragons.

Ikuto: What a bunch of nerds.

Amu: Isn't that the nerdiest game ever?

Ranaya: Yeah, but that's point of nerd club now. I guess…

Jayy: And yet she didn't finish it until now…

Dahvie: While listening to us yet again.

Ranaya: I DIDN'T GET THAT MUCH TIME YESTERDAY! YOU TWO TRY BEING IN A HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND DURING FOODBALL SEASON!

Ran: … I think it's time to wrap this up

Miki: … R&R minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Ranaya: Ugh! Sorry for the wait again guys! Who knew sophomore year would be so hectic?

Ikuto: Probably you

Jayy: Ikuto, why don't you just shut up! Last Friday, this lovely author had Career Day and a test retake for Geometry, so you're no one to judge.

Dahvie: Just let us handle the intros with her ok?

Ranaya: Yeah, and with that retake, I hope I did well, because I didn't do so well on the actual test. Also I have an announcement. Very soon, I will be starting a new fan fiction. It will be a huge mash-up of Shugo Chara, BOTDF, and Maximum Ride. It will be a parody of The Hunger Games. It is called The Survivor Games. There will be gory scenes, there will be blood, and there will be crack couples.

Jayy: Wow! I can't wait for it to make its premiere.

Dahvie: Now you made me really excited!

Ranaya: Also, if anyone wants to make videos for each new chapter for this fan fic or my new one, I will allow it as long as you say the idea came from my fan fics.

Jayy: Now on to the next chapter?

Ranaya: Yep. Dahvie would you like to be the disclaimer person?

Dahvie: It would be my honor. Ranaya doesn't own me or Jayy, Shugo Chara, or Maximum Ride. The only things she owns are the plot and her two OC's Ranaya McCoy and Kumuruu Tsukiyomi. Now on to the story!

Recap:

_ As I'm waiting in the kitchen, I hear fumbling upstairs. The fumbling is being made more than 1 pair of feet. I run upstairs to the source of the fumbling, Ikuto's room. I open the door, only to find a tied-up Ikuto lying on the ground and someone I swore I would never see again… why it's none other than…_

"Tadase…"

"Hello Amu-chan." Tadase said with an evil grin. He had his foot on Ikuto's tied up back. "Get out of here Tadase, you're not welcome here." says a voice I thought we might never hear again. "Get your no good for nothing ass out of here." says another familiar voice. I turned around to see our old friends Dahvie and Jayy. The last time we saw them, they were leaving for their Scene is dead tour. That was at least 3 months ago. But in those three months, there was all sorts of crazy things going on near their tour stops, causing me to worry. I can't really help but worry, it's my motherly instincts. Anyway, I turn back to Tadase, giving him a look that sends him over the edge with rage. This causes Ikuto to jump and Dahvie to launch into action. When someone evil gets filled with rage, it causes Dahvie's reflexes to jumpstart an attack. Jayy and I wait until the enemy looks weak before we deliver the final blow. But while Dahvie and Tadase are fighting, its clear Dahvie might get killed. That's when I run to Utau's door and do the knock that means one of us is gonna die. She immediately opens the door and we spring into action. Utau and Jayy grab the tied-up Ikuto and untie him while I try to help Dahvie. I call to Ran. As soon as she's next to my wings, they glow a bright pink, engulfing me in the light. As it disappears, it reveals a new me. Bright pink wings, ripped black skinny jeans, a short pink shirt, black combat boots with bright pink laces, and my hair is done in two pigtails with blood red streaks with two red hearts. Utau does the same with Iru, only her outfit has blood red ripped super skinny jeans, a black tank top, pure white wings with fake blood shed on the whole thing, and long blonde hair with black streak and devil horns. She comes to my side, nudging my hand. I nod and nudge Dahvie's hand. He nods, steps back, and says the words that allow him and Jayy to transform. "Slash Gash Terror Crew, give me power!" says Dahvie. Suddenly, a white light engulfs Dahvie. When the light disappears, a new Dahvie is presented. Pure white wings, a glowing silver scepter with a blood red orb, white jeans or maybe slacks, a black shirt, and white jacket. The fight carries on, with the three of us against Tadase. Tadase as wolfed up and is twice as strong as a half wolf. **(A/N: Yeah, Tadase was a half wolf in the beginning of the chapter. Forgot to mention that tiny little detail.)** He has Dahvie pressed against a wall, Utau by her hair, and me under his right foot. Jayy decides to spring to action, along with Ikuto. "Slash Gash Terror Crew, give me power!" says Jayy. At that moment, a black light engulfs Jayy and a blue one engulfs Ikuto. The two lights disappear, revealing a new Jayy and Ikuto. Ikuto has changed with Yoru, which means his outfit is blue ripped flare jeans, a white tank top, bright blue wings, a blue cat tail and cat ears. Jayy is wearing black jeans, a red tank top with Icky boo on it, a black jacket, and charcoal black wings. His weapon is a black trident, almost like a devil. They join in, only to be bounced back by Tadase. "What are you here for Tadase?" Jayy manages to choke out, wiping blood from his mouth. "Only the youngest creation of Easter. Her tests aren't quite over yet." Tadase says with an evil laugh at the end. We all look at each other with shock, then at Tadase with anger. Well, all but Dahvie, what with being pinned against a wall. Tadase howls at a octave too high for any of us to bear. Suddenly, the rest of his "pack" bursts through the wall. Another wolf I recognize as Kairi runs pasts us to Rikka's room. Tadase releases the three of us, Utau falling to the floor. As Dahvie and I try to catch our breath, Ikuto tells Jayy to head after Kairi. Jayy nods and runs off, hoping to make it to Rikka before Kairi. "He won't get there before Kairi, just so you know." Tadase shouts from the ladder of his helicopter. I stare up at him with disbelief, coughing up blood. I look at Dahvie, telling him to get everyone else up. He nods his approval, shouting everyone's name. "NAGI! RIMA! NADESHIKO! KUKAI! HIKAIRU! YAYA! GET UP! RIKKA'S GONNA BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GUYS WAKE UP!" Dahvie shouts. I start laughing. _This guy is the biggest goofball I will ever know for the rest of my life. _I think to myself, but I know everyone agrees with me. Suddenly, Dahvie and Nagi have me on my feet, Rima and Yaya with Utau, and Kukai and Hikairu with Ikuto. Nadeshiko is waiting for a nod from me. I give it, and faster than lightning, we are out of Ikuto's room and off to help Jayy.

~Jayy's P.O.V.~

I run off to Rikka's room, only to find Kairi, with Rikka halfway stuffed into a bag. "Let go of her, you no good excuse for a werewolf." I say with a smirk. This sends Kairi over the top, dropping Rikka and running towards me. Trident ready, I get into a stance, ready to attack. But Kairi has a different idea. His right hand comes up, in a fist I might add, and makes contact with my nose and face. I fly back, hitting the wall, screaming in pain. _I think one of my wings is broken._ I think to myself. My vision starts to blur and I feel like I'm gonna pass out, when I hear Rikka scream, but only through my right ear, because I'm hearing Dahvie shout for the others through my left._ Dahvie, you idiot! Kairi can hear you!_ I think to myself again. My body struggles to get up, but my mind is telling to not stress itself. I tell my mind to shut up, and manage to stand, only to fall against a wall, with still blurry vision. I walk to Rikka's room, only to pass out. "JAYY! GET UP! DON'T DIE ON US NOW!" I hear Rikka shout before I lose consciousness.

~Amu's P.O.V.~

"JAYY! GET UP! DON'T DIE ON US NOW!" I hear Rikka shout. Everyone else hears it too, because we're running at top speed. "HOLD ON JAYY!" Dahvie shouts. When we get to Rikka's room, we find Rikka's head poking out of a bag, a wolfed up Kairi, and a fallen Jayy. I look Kairi with anger. I get ready to kill a wolf, but Dahvie stops me. "Jayy's not bleeding, he's just unconscious. Kairi is important right now." I nod my approval, knowing that when Jayy is unconscious for more than 10 minutes, it could spell trouble for his life. I tell Ikuto and Utau to grab Jayy, that I'd handle Kairi. Dahvie gets a look of worry, causing me to give in and I allow him to help. By the time I turn around, Kairi is already on the window sill. I can't see Rikka's head anymore, knowing her entire body is stuffed it the bag. My eyes get wide as Kairi jumps from the window sill. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" goes Rikka's high pitched scream. I turn to Jayy, looking as pale as a ghost. Struggling to come up with a plan, I tell Dahvie to fly with the others to catch up with the helicopter. "I'll try to wake up Jayy, you guys try and grab Rikka. Got it?" I get a nod from everyone. They jump out the window, wings unfurling. I turn to Jayy, wondering what to do. I decide to shake him with all of my remaining strength. That doesn't work. "JAYY! WAKE UP!" I shout. Nada, zero, success? Nope. I look at the clock, noticing he has about 5 minutes left. I keep panicking, coming up with no other way to wake up. Then a light bulb goes off. I take my two hands, lift up Jayy's shirt so only his stomach is showing, and start tickling him. "AMU! STOP THAT!" Jayy shouts in between laughing fits. "No time to lose, we need to get to the front. Now." Jayy nods, and we are up. Jayy supports me, trying to keep me from fainting. When we get out the door, Dahvie and the others are landing, empty handed. "We couldn't catch up in time. The helicopter's gone. And so is Rikka." Dahvie says in almost a whisper. Tears run down my face. My baby was gone, and there's no possibility we could save her…

Ranaya: Done!

Jayy: Wow!

Dahvie: What a dramatic ending…

Ranaya: Well, I was debating of ending it after your line, but the way I ended it is even better.

Jayy: Quick question. Well, actually two quick questions. 1. Will Garret be mentioned? And 2. Do me and Dahvie have charas?

Ranaya: Yes, Garret will be mentioned, but that will be later in the story. And yes, you guys do have charas. Their names are Ying and Yang. Ying belongs to Jayy and Yang goes to Dahvie.

Ying: Hey guys! 'Sup?

Yang: Nice to meet you lovely readers. *bows*

Ranaya: Yeah… Yang's a little polite.

Ying: More like a goody two shoes.

Jayy: And Ying's got my attitude. Nice!

Yang: Anyway, Ranaya-san would like all of you to R&R.

Ying: And give her opinions for her new story!

Dahvie: Things like: When should it be released?

Jayy: Who should be the main crack couple?

Ranaya: Or if there should be a bit of Jahvie moments in each chapter? Just for all you BOTDF fans.

Dahvie: Until next time!

Jayy: Show your star power!

Dahvie: LOL! BOTDF REFERENCE!


End file.
